False Promises
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Harrison sister centric: All Amy ever wanted to do was spend time with her sister. And now it was just too late. Slight AU of Vatos.


**It's a new fic, this time featuring the Harrison sisters. I wish we could have had more of their backstory, just like I wish for the Dixon brothers. There was so much that we could have explored and, as a writer, I feel like I can try to approach this particular plot and put my own spin on it. **

**This takes place right around "Vatos", with a couple of flashbacks from Andrea and Amy's previous years. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead. **

_**False Promises**_

Andrea Harrison leaned over her sister's dying body, tears just streaming down her face. Amy was bleeding profusely, after being bitten on both the arm, and the neck. Chaos was still going on all around them—both sisters could hear the screams of their friends as they too fought for their lives.

"Amy, baby," the elder sister cried, taking Amy into her arms, "I don't know what to do!"

The younger blonde gasped for air, reaching out to touch her sister's face. She was slowly starting to fade away from the blood loss. The sounds around her were diminishing, and her vision began to darken. She knew that she was dying, and that thought scared her more than anything else.

Andrea became overwhelmed as she began petting her sister's hair. The silent tears soon turned into uncontrollable sobs. There were so many things that she had missed in Amy's life, and now she couldn't even make it up to her. Being that there were twelve years between the two girls. Andrea had been absent for a good chunk of her sister's life. She hardly ever returned a phone call, or a letter, and all because she was too busy with college, or later on with her job at a law firm in Atlanta.

The elder sibling remembered what it was like to leave her sister for the first time. It just about broke her heart when she envisioned her six-year-old sister's tear-stained, pale face.

_1992_

"_Andrea, where you goin'?" Amy poked her head inside of Andrea's bedroom, bright blue eyes were widening at the sight of her sister packing. Andrea had been eighteen at the time and was getting her things together to leave for her college campus within the next few days. _

_The future lawyer spun around on her heels, taking her sister's curious expression in. _

"_Aimes, I'm leaving to go to school. Don't you remember the talk you, me, mom and dad had?" Andrea crouched down, waving her sister over. The six-year-old came rushing into Andrea's arms, hugging her with every ounce of might that this little girl could possess. _

"_Why you leave so soon? We still gotta play Barbies!" Amy had her head burrowed in her elder sister's stomach, shaking her head stubbornly. "You promised we'd have a Barbie an' Ken wedding!" _

"_And we still will," the elder Harrison girl tipped her kid sister's chin up, wiping the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks. "I'm not leaving tonight." _

"_You're not?" Amy asked, blue eyes brightening at the thought that she had her sister for a little while longer. "Yay! Andrea, we gotta go play 'fore it's too late!" _

"_Not now, Amy. I got some stuff I gotta get done for school," Andrea kissed her sister's forehead, "but we'll always have time, right?"_

Those words repeated in her head like a mantra. She never would have time to spend with her sister again. Amy was dying, and all she could do was hold her until it was all over. The younger Harrison sister convulsed in Andrea's arms one last time before she drew her last gasping breath.

"Amy, no!" Andrea sobbed, cradling her baby sister's corpse close to her. It didn't matter that she was covered in blood, or that everyone around her were fighting for their lives. All that had mattered was in her arms, and she was dead.

Darkness overcame Andrea as she pulled away from Amy's body. She regretted all of those times that she _could_ have gone to see her, but never did. Those birthday parties, school celebrations… she never went to any of that. In fact, the only time Andrea ever went home to see her parents and sister was during the holidays, when she had nothing else to do. She had been so selfish; all Amy ever wanted to do was spend time with her.

And now it was just too late.

_2002_

_On Amy's sixteenth birthday, her only real wish was to have Andrea there to help celebrate. Mr. Harrison had bought his youngest daughter a pink mustang for her Sweet Sixteen, but none of that that really had mattered without Andrea to help share the joy._

_The sixteen-year-old spent her whole birthday with one eye on the front door; she thought that maybe Andrea was going to be late. But then she'd get that dreaded phone call; her sister wouldn't be coming at all, and for some dumb reason, too. It was just like every other year. Amy never knew why she expected any different. _

_A sigh escaped from this young woman as she finally shut her bedroom door for the evening. Her birthday party had come and gone, and still no word from her sister. She wasn't angry, she was just disappointed. Andrea had a busy career ahead of her, and Amy couldn't blame her. They would get to see each other for the holidays, which would be soon enough. _

_Unfortunately, the blonde had to tell herself this _every_ year. She plopped down on her bed, studying her newly manicured fingernails. There would always be another time, wouldn't there? _

_Amy was knocked out of her trance by a knock at the door. She felt a wave of depression hit her; for a moment, she thought that it was her sister. When she answered the door, however, she realized that it was just her mother checking in. _

"_Are you alright, Amy?" Mrs. Harrison spared her youngest a thoughtful smile, and pulled a big cup of hot chocolate out from behind her back. "Thought the birthday girl could use something warm and sweet."_

_The teen smiled rather weakly as she took the hot beverage from her mother. "Thanks, mom." _

"_You're not too upset that your sister couldn't make it this year, are you?" she asked her daughter, watching her as she sat back down on her bed. _

_Amy shrugged weakly. "Wasn't like I didn't see this coming. It happens every year." _

"_I know, but your sister is very busy—"_

"_It's alright," the youngest Harrison sister sighed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "We'll always have time." _

_Her mother just smiled sadly. "Still, I know that it hurts you."_

_Amy always had looked up to her big sister, and always would. Andrea told Amy that there would be more time for them to spend time together. She had her doubts, but she never let herself think about it for very long. There _had_ to be more time._

Andrea sat there for the longest time, just watching her sister's lifeless form. She heard her fellow group members talking about her behind her back, but she couldn't care less. They would have to get through her first if they wanted to try and take Amy away from her.

The elder Harrison sister sighed and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Amy's ear. She could be turning any time now; there was no way she was leaving her side until it was all over with.

"Amy," Andrea began in a whisper, taking her sister's cold hand in her own. "I was never there for you when I should have been, and I am _so_ sorry." She felt a catch in her throat, which she just tried to swallow down. There were tears welling up in those green eyes, just threatening to fall. "I'm not leaving you now, though. It'll be all over soon and," she sighed, wiping her face clean of tears, "and you won't have to suffer anymore."

The former lawyer's lip began to quiver as her body overcame with quiet sobs. She had lost the only person in the world that she had left. Andrea stared down at her sister's torso, taking in the blood-soaked t-shirt. For a moment, she found herself unable to breathe. How could she really be gone? She had such an amazing heart, her baby sister. It almost pained Andrea to picture a world without Amy.

When a reanimated Amy began to squirm, the elder sister was forced to come back to reality. The walker grabbed Andrea, hovering her face over hers. She wasn't in there anymore; as much as it pained her to do it, the older blonde held up a cocked gun to her sister's forehead and slowly counted to ten before pulling the trigger.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Andrea whimpered.

_**BANG!**_


End file.
